One approach for identification of machines and devices, including motor vehicles for example, may be based on device properties such as size, shape, color or the like. However, it is difficult to use these properties to distinguish between similar devices for identification purposes since they are not typically unique. For example, shape and color may not be appropriate for distinguishing between two cars that are the same model and color. Additionally, some device properties, such as color, may be readily changed, thereby making identification even more problematic. For example, the color of a motor vehicle can be changed for the express purpose of avoiding identification.
To provide more individualized identification, machines and devices are often assigned attributes or features, such as numbers or labels, to aid in their identification. For example, motor vehicles may be identified based on an identification number, a numbered plate, a numbered sticker or the like. However, these assigned attributes or features are typically not inherent properties of the machine or device and may be removed and/or altered for fraudulent purposes to circumvent identification efforts.